The Dare I Wish I Hadn't Taken
by Harmony283
Summary: They were going to be late anyway. Or at least that was Zelos’s well thought up excuse. Genis doesn’t quite believe him. Especially when it involves a certain shop in that certain district of town. And tape measuring. Rating: T 16 R&R!
1. Maison of Lies

The Dare I Wish I Hadn't Taken

By Harmony283

Pairing: Zelos + Genis (friendship-ish in parts, but the line is blurred) mention of Raine + Sheena, onesided Presea + Genis, among others…

Summary: Genis is trying desperately to hide from his sister and his friends, and the only place of solitude he can find is at a familiar redhead's home. The only thing is: a nasty made-up (but soon to be real) bet comes along with it. Will Genis be able to pull through? Or will he risk a confrontation that he's trying so hard to avoid?

Dedicated to: LittleLinor –hugs- (thanks so much for beta-ing it as well!)

Inspired by: The song Hot N Cold by Katy Perry & all the 'maid' fan art of Genis

Authors Note: Do I need a reason to write this pairing? –blinks- It's the one I always go to for writer's block in this section. Why? Because it's fun to write (obviously), and my mind seems to be set on the 'crack only' pairings for this section o.o. Though the good news (or not?) is that this might actually be a _chaptered_ fic! –gasp- Do I really need another one? Probably not, but I'm adding it on anyway.

Note: For those who read To Understand: Redemption of Ones Sins--I'm still searching for the next chapter (which I somehow lost..? over vacation), but it's almost finished (from what I remember) so it SHOULD be uploaded soon. If my writer's block is nice to me .

WARNING(S): sorta-AU, overall Zelos-ness, and a ten year age gap.

* * *

"_But fire never ceases to be fire" _

…_or so they say_

* * *

"_Zelos_, hurry _up_!" I hissed out for the third time, rubbing my temple in frustration as I heard the familiar sound of cloth being thrown in soft 'thumps' on the carpeted flooring of his—his _gigantic_ closet.

My hearing normally wasn't that good, but with the servants off the entire day, it was hard _not_ to notice every single sound he made. Especially when I wasn't even supposed to _be here_ in the first place.

I let out another groan.

"I'm coming—I'm coming!" The fiery red-head hummed from behind the slightly ajar door. He wasn't aware of it—or maybe he was? I couldn't be sure—but when I looked up and towards the closet I could actually _see_ him—or rather, his _reflection_—almost dancing in the mirror hanging on the closet door.

I quickly looked away as he tugged off his familiar black undershirt, focusing instead on the gaudy attire of the surrounding room. I already could tell he normally didn't sleep in here. It was…_too nice_ for that. The bed looked like it had been made once, and never touched, for _years_. I almost felt bad for sitting on it.

But the maids would probably come back when we left. They'd probably just straighten it out. They always did, as with all the other rooms in the house.

I heard the familiar sound of a buckle being unlatched, and a zipper being pulled down and I tried hard not to look back at the annoying man's reflection. It wasn't hard—_I shouldn't be here_, I kept reminding myself—but he was _taking_ so _long_ that I almost wanted to barge on in there and—and…

Even if I _did_ help him he'd get the wrong idea.

'_He's already gotten the wrong idea, just from me being here!'_ I tried hard to shake that thought away, groaning again before falling back on the bed, "Zel_oooos_."

"Mmm? What is it my dear little brat-i-kins?"

"Don't call me that."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you_ taking_ so long?"

"Because you aren't helping me."

"Why the hell would I _help_ you?"

"Why the hell are you _here_?"

I sat up and glared at his reflection, "I don't _know_." He turned to face me—probably still thinking I couldn't see him—and I watched his reflection as he glared back at me.

"You tell me, sweetheart? You're the one who followed me home, in case you oh-so-wonderfully forgot."

"I didn't forget." I mumbled, averting my gaze as he began fixing the belt that held his new set of pants—black leather, from the looks of it—around his waist, "I just don't know _why_ I…decided to follow _you_."

He made a slight clucking sound before turning back around and grabbing something out of my view, "Well I can't answer that any better than _you_ can, so I suggest you find the answer because, really, I don't like wondering—and I _don't_ believe you'll like whatever answer I've come up with."

"Because it's always perverted and off the mark entirely." I droned, falling back on the bed again, this time throwing one arm over my eyes, "I think I get _that_ part of your personality well enough."

"What was that?"

Louder, I stated, "Nothing. Important."

"Really?" His voice sounded oddly closer, but I paid it no heed…until, of course, I heard his footsteps padding against the wooden flooring that made up the rest of the room. Then, a few seconds later, I felt added pressure to the bed, and a slightly calloused touch on my arm. He tugged said appendage once, then twice, then slowly shifted—the bedsprings groaned in loud protest—and immediately I dropped my hand back to my side.

"Yes, really." I managed to grate out, trying my best not to stiffen at his closeness. The only one who I allowed to get this close to me—in such a _vulnerable_ position—was Raine, my sister. Definitely not some red-head that I barely got along with.

'_How did I end up here?' _I wondered for the umpteenth time as the older man continued to stare down at me.

Then, rather abruptly, he backed away until he was standing again, "Whatever you say. I'd like to hear the reason though, before the end of the night."

"I think we should worry about being _late _first." I muttered out, waiting until I heard him pad across the room before sitting up. This time I finally got a good look at what else he was wearing—well, he _wasn't_ wearing a shirt yet, but it was enough to throw some criticism at. After all, I wasn't sure what place would allow in someone who looked, almost _glaringly_, like a male slut. I just _had_ to ask, "Where are we going again? You said Yuan was meeting us there?"

"In an inconspicuous place," the ex-Chose barked with a short laugh, "it's supposed to be all incognito-like."

"Which means you have to dress like that." I stuck my tongue out in mild distaste, "I'll pass, thank you."

He glanced over his shoulder at me, but instead of looking offended, he looked practically _thrilled_, "Oh no, you're fine dressed as you are. _I_ on the other hand—must exclude an air of _mystery_ and oh-so-sexy refinement."

"Basically meaning you must look like a slut." I felt a twinge of pride as he flinched at the comment, "No, really, where _are_ we going?"

"As I said—"

"Raine will so kill you—_very, very slowly_, in fact—if you take me anywhere too suspicious." He opened his mouth to retort but I quickly added on, "And I'm sure Sheena will be more than willing to help her."

Now he almost pouted, "Oh, that's not _fair_—bringing the Violent Demonic Banshee into this!" He walked over to one of the many mirrors that he had set up around the room, vainly touching his face, "Who knows what she could do to a beautiful face such as mine?!"

"A lot." I smirked, "An' I'll have fun watchin' 'em."

I expected him to grimace, but when he didn't—and in fact, _smirked_—I knew I should at least be a _little_ worried, "Oh? And you don't for a second think Raine would ask you why you were with me?"

I blinked, "wha? She'll believe me if I say you just dragged me along."

He thought that over for a moment before shaking his head, "True, she probably would, but—and correct me if I'm so very wrong—didn't you come here because you wanted to get _away_ from her?"

My eyes widened fractionally at those words and I quickly turned away, mumbling out a quiet "shut up", even though I knew the answer was yes.

'_I forgot how…intuitive…he could be at times.' _I grimaced inwardly at the thought, _'Is that part of the reason I came here?' _I glanced back at him and he was staring at me through the mirror. He didn't look like he'd ask anymore though, and I was silently grateful, _'Maybe that's another reason too?' _But I shook the thought away, instead slinging one arm back over my eyes and asking, "Even if that's true, she'd probably still believe me."

"True that," he hummed and I heard the drawer of his dresser opening. I raised my arm enough to glance back at him and noticed that he had just pulled out a pair of sunglasses, "But I highly doubt she associates herself with the people we might run into." He slipped the glasses on before swiftly taking them off and shaking his head.

"You have me worried now." I mumbled, turning on my side—away from him—and letting out a sigh, "Really. I might not wanna go now."

"Oh but you do! It'll be fun!"

I snorted in response.

"No really!" I heard him pad once more back to the bedside, but instead of sitting down like he had last time, he leaned over me, his hair spilling over his shoulder and brushing against my side. I let out a soft grunt—really his hair _did_ tickle—and turned over until I lay flat on my back.

"Space, _please_." I hissed out, and, when he didn't move, I added on, "You _need_ to get ready. Yuan probably won't even so much as _look _at you if you're late."

"Oh he'll _have_ to."

"If he's even there."

"If he's even there." He echoed, and then seemed to realize what he had just said, "Wait—brat, quit messin' with my brain."

I shrugged my shoulders the best I could in my position, "Well you're asking for it. Or do I have to say it again—_get ready_."

"And how many times do I have to ask you that this would go _so_ much faster if you actually get your lazy ass up and _help_?"

I flinched at the words and sat up, not thinking twice as I swatted his hair to the side, "And what exactly," I paused as my fingers suddenly tangled in a few strands of his hair—about midway down its full length. I tried to untangle my fingers from the fiery mess, but before I could successfully free my hand, he grabbed it, and I knew I had to finish my sentence. I shot him another glare before finishing, "do you want me to _do_?"

"Well for one, it goes by _much_ faster if someone helps brushing out my hair. As you can see," he squeezed my hand lightly—almost _playfully_—a glint in his eyes, "it's quite tangled right now."

"I'd ask why, but I don't think I want to know."

He looked offended by that but, surprisingly, just shrugged it off, "Don't be a brat. I'll just take _that much longer_ to get ready."

"It's your pain."

"Oh, is it?"

I _really_ didn't like the way he just said that. Really. I cocked my head to the side, "How the heck would I benefit from meeting Mr. Scary Ex-Renegade Leader?"

"You mean Mr. Scary I-might-be-Bisexual-but-no-one-knows-it," he corrected, a smirk tugging at his lips. I must have made a strange face because he let out a laugh a second later that _didn't_ sound too much on the innocent side, "And it's _not_ obvious as heck?"

I shook my head, "He's _married_—or, was going to marry—_Martel_! How can he be…? Wait," I held up a hand to stop him from speaking, "I don't want to know."

"He's in the_ closet_."

"And you can honestly say you aren't?" I don't know where that comment came from, but I said it.

And I tried hard _not_ to let the sudden silence bother me.

Not that I had to wait long—the red-headed idiot _laughed_, like this was some sort of—of _joke_, or something. Which it wasn't. I don't think. "You serious?" He questioned after his laughter had died down some, "You…you _really_ just said that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "What about it?" He didn't need to know how much it—_his reaction_—bothered me.

"I would be proud if that comment wasn't aimed at me." He remarked with a sudden dryness in his voice, "I'm not gonna ask _why_ you said that—or where the hell it even _came_ from in that oh-so-innocent mind of yours—but I assure you I am _not_ in the closet about anything." Then he grinned, "People just choose not to ask me, therefore no one knows but me."

"So if someone asked you—theoretically—you'd be _out_ of the closet without—wait," I rubbed my forehead, "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's nice you're thinkin' about it, though."

"This has nothing to do with going to see Yuan, though." I quickly tried to change the subject, "Which, might I remind you, I _still_ don't want to go."

"But you're going to have to."

"You can't make me."

"I can tell your sis that you're here."

I opened my mouth to deny that he could do that, but really, he _was_ the ex-Chosen, he'd have any and all connections he'd need for something like this. So instead I asked, "What exactly would you _say_ to her, though? And what makes you so sure I wouldn't just run away?"

He blinked at me for a moment, his expression clearly stating that he was actually using that brain of his, before answering, "Is it really _that_ bad?"

'_Well crap, wasn't expecting _that_.' _I mentally slapped myself, _'But I thought he wouldn't ask—'_

"I won't ask details." He seemed to realize along the lines of what I was thinking, "An' if it's really that bad that you don't want your sis involved then—well, I'll tell 'er that you're here. It's not up to me what ya do after that." I bit my lip even harder at this, and he noticed, exhaling loudly before adding on, "Though if you're so scared of her comin' to find you then why the hell wouldn't you wanna come?"

"Were you _listening_ a few minutes ago? What if we run into Raine _on the way there_?"

"Then at least I can vouch for you."

I grimaced, "And what the hell would you _say_?"

"That's a good question," he hummed, cocking his head slightly to the side—making me notice that he _still_ didn't have a shirt on, with the way his red hair splayed out against his skin, which was almost as pale as my own—

'_Why the hell am I worrying about his skin tone?'_ I was too afraid to answer my own question. Thankfully, I didn't get a chance to ask myself _why_, because the redhead had already formulated a response.

With a loud 'Ah-ha', and an unsettling grin, he began, "I suppose I could just say that, oh, you lost a bet to me?"

I blinked once.

Then twice.

On the third blink I asked, "What _kind_ of bet?"

The smirk turned into a full out gleeful _grin_, "Oh—you know, one of those that, if you don't win at something then the loser has to do whatever the winner says. Fair enough?"

The first thing I could think to say in response was, "She's not going to believe it."

He didn't seem to particularly disturbed by that, "Maybe not, but I think it's particularly noticeable that _I _can't stand _you_. And the feeling is quite mutual, don't you agree?"

He was stating it like it was a _good_ thing, "Well, yeah, you're still as much as an ass-hole as before."

I watched in mild amusement as his face contorted in annoyance before shifting back to the careless grin, "So you'd always jump the gun whenever a bet comes around."

"She knows I'm smarter than that."

"An' you think you're perfect?" The question shocked me, and I noticed now that his eyes were vainly searching my own—and I hadn't been making eye contact—now I almost felt bad. When I didn't respond he continued on, "Everyone'll jump the gun every once in a while—even little half-elf boys who think they're smarter than everyone else." I flinched at the degrading sound of his voice, but it didn't stay there for long before it turned back to purely speculatory, "So we could have just bet, say, that had something to do with being athletic. You aren't too good with that, are you?"

I hesitantly shook my head.

"Okay then—let's say I was making fun of you for it—that we had run into each other, say, on the outside of Meltokio while I was out doing whatever," he waved his arm for emphasis, "we argued as usual—then I'd poke fun at you being all tired out just from walking, and then I made a bet with you to see who has more stamina. And I, being the wonderful swordsman that I am, _won_ said bet quite easily."

I gulped, "That…that seems real enough," and as much as I hated to admit it, that was the cold hard truth, whether or not I wanted to agree with it or leave as an unsaid truth. But there was still one part missing, "What am I supposed to be doing now, though, since you won? I mean…" I trailed off and he seemed to understand.

"Oh that's the funnest part!" He laughed out, and suddenly I was worried again—_'What could he have possibly come up with?' _I didn't even _want_ the answer to my own question.

"Well if it's so fun then _tell_ me."

"It's plain and simple and easy to follow too!" He smirked out, probably just to irk me, "All _you_ have to do, my dear boy, is be my little 'maid' for an entire year!"

My eyes widened and for a moment I was completely and utterly _speechless_. This, to him, was oddly funny, and he let out a sort of cackled laugh that I had only heard once before. It seemed to be enough, though, to get me to at least ask _one thing_, "A…year?"

"Yup! Yup!" He nodded his head, "And we'll be in that side of town, oh, say, picking up a cute little maid outfit for you!" I didn't know whether to blush or to hit him upside the head with my Kendama. Though when my cheeks suddenly began to heat up I knew I'd have to do the latter—just to save my image.

Which, I horrifyingly found out a second later, when I tried to reach for said Kendama, I _left back at school_.

"I…_really_ hope you aren't—you aren't going to actually up_hold_ this bet…right?" I moaned out, falling back on the bed again in self-defeat, "Because if you are—oh _Goddess_, Raine will _kill me_."

This made Zelos laugh even harder, "Oh? Why _you_? I'd expect her to be shocked or something, but—"

"She'll probably go after you as well, but she'd be—so _embarrassed_ that I lost a bet like _that_. Dammit, now I'm going to have to come up with an excuse for why I even bet with you in the _first place_."

"Then I'll leave you to think that over in case we _do_ run into her. But as I said," I heard him shuffling in one of the dresser drawers, but I didn't care to sit back up and watch, "I highly doubt we'll run into her."

"So you won't have to _make me_ buy a maid outfit?"

"Oh no, I'll make you try one on. Just for kicks." The fact that he sounded so _serious_ when he said that made me want to gag. Or hide under the bed—but instead I opted to grab the nearest thing—in this case a too-large pillow—and hurl it at the back of his head.

Unfortunately he saw it coming through the mirror and turned around _just_ in time to rebuff it with his arm. For a moment he pouted—which looked_ really_ strange on his face—and looked like he wanted to ask _why_ I did that. But then a smirk crossed his lips, "I wonder, what size do you think you'd be? I'm sure they'll have one that fits you _just right_."

"And if they _don't_?" I didn't even want to know why the heck I was asking.

"Then I'll just custom order one! And you'll get to wear it _whenever_ you're inside the mansion!"

"But I'm _not_ going to stay in your mansion—not for any longer than I _have_ to." I reminded him.

"Oh? And why _not_?" He questioned, looking slightly confused, "You _have_ heard of the saying: In order to hide as best you can, live in another home, right?"

"No. No I haven't heard of that saying." He made a clicking sound with his tongue but I ignored it, "Unless you just made it up, in which case you just told me now."

"No I didn't just make it up, it's something—" he stopped mid sentence, his face contorting just slightly in an emotion I wasn't familiar with, before he began speaking again, "—ah, you won't believe me anyway. But really, think about it, wouldn't Raine—whom you're trying oh so hard to avoid for whatever reason—know to check every place you usually stay? Wouldn't that include Sybak?" Well he _did_ have a point there, "So you obviously can't go back to your dorm room _there_. And she'd probably check any other place she knows you'd most likely stay at."

"And she won't check with you." I shook my head, "I can see what you're getting at but here isn't safer than any of those places."

"True," he slowly nodded his head before turning back around and staring at me through the mirror mounted on the dresser, "but she wouldn't suspect you of _staying_ here. I'd assume the same with everyone else."

My heart constricted but I pushed the feeling away, "They'll come anyway—they'll _ask_ you where I am, especially if you aren't helping look for me."

"Then you can just hide upstairs. I've got enough rooms that it'd be hell to find you even _if_ they searched the whole damn place." He seemed to find whatever it was that he was looking for, and I heard him pad across the floor into his large walk-in closet. I sat up again and watched him through the reflection as he disappeared a few times, and reappeared with a different shirt on each time. He had pulled his hair up in a messy ponytail as well, and it kept swishing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

"You okay?" I blinked and jerked my gaze away from his hair long enough to see the slightly amused look on his face. He was leaning against the doorframe of his closet, and he was staring _straight_ at me, "Or are you enjoying the little fashion show?" I couldn't miss the suggestiveness in his voice and, for the second—or was it third?—time in a span of less than an hour I felt my cheeks heat up _again_.

"I'm _fine_. I was just…" I tried hard to come up with a non-lame sounding answer for why I was staring at him—_his hair,_ I quickly corrected—and thankfully I managed out with a simple, "you've never put your hair up before."

"Really?" My comment did nothing to appease the grin on his lips, but he sounded more surprised—in a good way—than _amused_, "Well I don't like putting it up much—I don't see the point." He reached up and touched the hair tie holding his hair up and began to tug at it.

And for some ungodly reason I _stopped_ him, "Don't. Keep it up. It," I searched for a logical answer to my request and somehow I managed it, "might help with…y'know, your 'disguise.'"

"That's all?" He almost sounded disappointed, and his hand didn't move, "I was thinking about braiding it—you know, that works just as well." He tilted his head slightly to the side before adding on, almost wistfully, "Unless, of course, you like it."

If that didn't outright tell me—that _yes_ he guessed that I had been about to say I liked it—then I didn't know what _would_, "I—well, it's…" I paused, trying to think of the word, "different. Not in a bad way—just—"

"Then you like it?" This time when he asked I could hear more…not amusement, but something close to it, in his voice.

'_Has no one ever complimented him on his hair before?' _I could answer that question myself, or at least until now I _thought_ I could.

So I asked it out loud, "You mean you've never been complimented on your hair before? Doesn't it go along with 'looks'?"

He let out a laugh at that, "Well yes, I have been. But I've never really worn it up like this—at least not recently, anyway." He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the door, and he just blinked at it for a moment before speaking again, "I suppose I could wear it up. Along with a pair of sunglasses, and…oh!" He grinned at me through the mirror, "I think I know the _perfect_ shirt to wear now!"

He disappeared into the closet and a few seconds later came out with a black, tight fitting, turtleneck that left about an inch of stomach visible. He had also grabbed a beret-like hat, and was wearing his sunglasses, which were tinted enough that you could hardly see how blue his eyes were.

"Tah-dah!" He announced loudly, grabbing his beret and making a large sweeping bow, "and I am officially ready!"

"Finally," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "And now you can't bug me about not helping you, since I _did_."

He made that strange pouting face again before gracefully shrugging it off, "Well we're late enough as it is—don't want to keep dear old Renegade leader waiting. Me thinks he has a _bit _of a temper problem when someone runs late." The laugh he let out after that sounded more nervous than jolly.

'_Then again he probably knows better how he'll react—he did sort of work for him after all.' _A little voice in the back of my head reminded me as I slid off the comfy bed, _'And he also worked for Kratos and for Yggdrasill.' _

I flinched inwardly at the thought—it _still_ hurt, even now, to talk about what had happened then. It almost wasn't fair that it still haunted me, _'But it's in the past. It's over with. And—' _I watched as Zelos messed with his hat, trying to get it to tilt a certain way, _'how little they actually _talked_ to each other.' _

That wasn't supposed to be funny, but I found myself smirking at it anyway. This, of course, was at the exact same time as Zelos turned back to look at me—and, _of course_, he had to make a comment about it, "Should I wonder what you're smirkin' about? Or am I better off _not_ knowing?"

I felt my face heat up at the hidden innuendo in his voice—whether I was just hearing things, or if it was, in fact, _there_—but I just shrugged it off, "Whatever you're thinking it's not it."

"Then what _is_ it?"

"You just said you wouldn't ask."

His grin faltered in confusion, but then he seemed to get it, "_Nooo_, I was asking if I _should_ ask about it. You didn't answer."

"Well then I'll say you _shouldn't." _I answered, as I tried to calm the blush still running rampant on my cheeks.

"And that just makes me all the more curious," he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, "was it really something--? My!" he didn't even _try_ to finish his original sentence, "You really _do_ have such a dirty little mind! I'm so proud!"

That made me grimace, "It _wasn't_ perverted."

"Then why--?"

"You're fault." I quickly answered, "But my _mind_ is fairly clean, thank you very much."

"So a little bit of it _isn't_? What kind of books have you been _reading_?" The tone of his voice made me cringe and, despite my best efforts, my cheeks colored even _more_. This, of course, made him jump to conclusions "Oh-ho! Reading naughty little NC-17 rated things, are we? Who knew?"

"That's right." I hissed out, "_Who knew_? That's not—"

"And now you're in de-ni-al." He sang out, disappearing out the door of his barely used room and into the hallway, "So sweet, so cute, but it'll come back to haunt you someday."

"So says the man who supposedly authors porn books." I muttered out, trying hard to placate the blush, but failing miserably.

The red head popped his head back in through the door and grinned at me, "What's that?"

And for whatever reason the blush on my cheeks strengthened, "You call me on reading romance novels—but you've done _worse_."

"True, true," his grin widened even more, "But, dear, the difference is—I'm quite a bit older than you."

"But you probably weren't when you—you _did stuff_." Why I decided to bring up an even _more_ embarrassing topic, I didn't know. But I could feel my cheeks—flaming even more—and I just wanted to—to—_hide_? That would be cowardly, and it would inflate his ego to the size of the Coliseum. I didn't need to deal with that, _'Especially since I don't know how long it'll take to get to wherever the hell we're going.' _So before he could respond back with an even raunchier comment I cut him off, "Y'know, I don't get the point of continuing this conversation. Shouldn't we be worrying about _leaving_?"

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he surprised me by letting it drop. With a shrug of his shoulders he said, "Well the place we're going is quite a bit a ways from here, but if we get on a Rhieard it'll be that much faster." He paused for a moment, "Only problem is, I only have one, since I didn't expect a little chick-a-dee," he lowered his sunglasses and glanced back at me, "to tag along."

I wanted to retort with something—_anything_—but I didn't even know where to _start_, "Well I'm _sorry_." Apologizing was always a good place, even though I knew—and he knew—it wasn't sincere, "But you're stuck with me."

"So says the one who protested against going in the first place." He parroted back, "You're such a little hypocrite, and a closet-perv too."

"_Am not_."

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"Are _toooo_." He disappeared out the door again, and I followed after him, opening my mouth to disagree again, but wound up running into him instead. He looked down at me in an almost degrading—but _humorous, _at least to him—way and added on, "And there's nothing you can do to prove other wise."

"I'm sure there is."

"I'll bet you on it."

"_Fine_."

It was a second too late when I realized it. His grin told me that more than anything, and his laugh even further proved that point. Then, once he realized I noticed my humiliating mistake, he drawled out in a slow and sultry way, "I _win_. You _are _the little Hypocrite." He waggled is finger playfully in front of my face, and, against my better judgment, I attempted to swat it away. In this moment he grabbed my wrist and whirled me around—pinning me to the nearby wall. Before I could do so much as react, I felt his hand run down the side of my arm, then to my shirt, and then up, under it, feeling the skin—

And for the second—third? Fourth? I couldn't remember—time that day I acted on instinct and yelled out, "Pervert! Let go of me!"

And a second too late I realized what I did and clamped my mouth shut.

But it didn't stop the grin from forming, "My, my," he said in the most amused a provocative tone, "What _is_ going on in that little head of yours?" He actually gave me time to answer, but I had no idea what I could say without making it _more_ apparent that I—that I—

He seemed to know that I couldn't respond—or couldn't think of how to, anyway—and again, he said in that _particular_ way that made me want to yell _'NO' _at the top of my lungs, "You really are quite the little pervert, hmm? Thinking up naughty things in your head without much," his hand slid slowly down, until he reached my stomach, which he tapped a few times, and I, on reflex, 'hicced', "encouragement."

For all the Goddess's above, he really _did_ make that one word sound so perverted. And that, in turn, made me realize one other thing.

He was _right_.

"I _win_." He stated just to get the point further across, and honest to all the knowledge in my head, I was _scared_ at the words I knew he'd say next. But that didn't stop him from saying them, "So now you have to do _whatever I want_ for an _entire_ year. And you know?" He pulled his hand back out from under my shirt, "I know the _perfect_ thing. We can buy it in a _little_ shop at the place we're going to. Won't this be _fun_?"

--

And this is where I'll stop the first 'chapter'. The ending sounds a bit rushed, and Zelos sounds a _bit_ more perverted than I would have wanted, but other than that, I'm really proud of the way it turned out. Poor Genis, though, digging his own grave –shakes head-

But anyways—tell me if I should continue! The only way I know is via reviews! So if you have Questions, Comments, CC, or just want to drop by to say hi, send it via review!

-avec amour (with love)

-Harmony283


	2. Loud, Loud Laughter

Loud, Loud Laughter

By Harmony283

Pairing: Zelos + Genis (friendship-ish in parts, but the line is blurred) mention of Raine + Sheena, onesided Presea X Genis, among others…

Summary: They were going to be late anyway. Or at least that was Zelos's well thought up excuse. Genis doesn't quite believe him. Especially when it involves a _certain shop _in that _certain district_ of town. And tape measuring.

Inspired by: I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry

Authors Note: Lack of sleep. Sleep deprivation. That's what I blame on this chapter. Honestly, I thought the whole 'store' scene would only take up a few pages. Not…an entire chapter. Ah, well, it was amusing. And I really, _really_ need sleep –hasn't slept very well the past 4 days- so…yeah. Enjoy!

WARNING(S): sorta-AU, overall Zelos-ness, and a ten year age gap.

* * *

_If you want to find the reason for something, the first thing you must do is realize that there might not be one. _

* * *

To say that I hadn't been surprised would be a lie. I _never_ saw the kid cry before. Well, maybe once, but that was over a year ago—back on our journey to regenerate the world. And even then it was only once, and on accident. It made me _really_ wanna hate that bastard Mithos, but I knew if I said anything—then and now—the kid would clock me for it.

And I really _didn't_ want to explain why the hell I was almost half an hour late, _'Not that he won't ask anyway, especially with me dragging the kid along.' _I glanced behind me—inconspicuously, which was one reason why I _loooved _tinted glasses—and watched as the kid's head turned left, then right, scanning the surrounding stores with a look of interest on his face, which was replaced by disgust a few times as we passed some of the raunchier stores.

For all the innocence the kid seemed to spout, he seemed to actually _know _what all these stores were for. In fact, I could probably ask him and he'd tell me what something _was_. Not that I needed to know, and not that I needed to rub salt in the wound.

Which reminded me, "Would you like to see the shop I'll buy your _uniform_ at?" I questioned, peering over the tops of my glasses as the kid turned to face me, "or would you like to see it on the way back?"

He thought this over for a moment before grimacing, "Which one's worse?"

I thought this over for a moment as well, "Well we're already running late, so a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt."

"But you'd have to explain _why_ you're carrying around a maid outfit that _somehow_ fits me." He refuted almost instantly, "An' I don't know about you but that doesn't seem like a good idea. He's probably already mad at you for being late." It surprised me by how easily he said this—like this was a normal everyday conversation. But his cheeks were tinted a soft pink—so I _knew_ on some level this was bugging the hell out of him.

I would have made a comment on this obvious reaction, but chose to ignore it, "Oh I don't know about that, he probably won't even ask."

This seemed to surprise the kid into asking, "Why the hell _not_? Won't it be obvious?"

"This is an inconspicuous place," I reminded him, "Things here would be, oh, _inconspicuous_—you know? Why on _earth_ would they make it known to the world that you bought something here? They'd get in a world of trouble for it."

"I wonder why?"

I ignored the sarcasm and answered, "Oh, you're a smart boy, you'll figure it out!" his face twisted for a moment in thought, before he turned away—suddenly _very_ interested in the shops and what they sold, and the people who went with them.

I assumed from this reaction that he wasn't going to bring it up anymore, so I returned to looking straight in front of me—because I knew, even here, there would be those that recognized my face and I did _not_ want that. The brat was right on one level—Mr. Ex Renegade Leader was _most likely_ going to be _quite_ pissed at me. _'But he'd pretty damn well _wait_ cuz there's no way in hell I wanna reschedule.' _I had too much to do anyway—with the Pope _finally_ getting a hearing, meaning me showing up way more often at the castle—and of course I actually had time to devote myself to trying to sort through all those presents my wonderful Hunnies gave me—

"Which shop is it?" I almost jumped at the sound of the kid's voice, but immediately I regained my composure and looked back at him. He stared at me for a moment before looking back down at his feet, "Which shop…are we going to? I mean—where is—"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time," I waved my hand, "It's actually quite close to here—but, my, I'm surprised you _asked_." I grinned down at him and he immediately flushed—even though he wasn't even _looking_ at me—and tried to look away.

His only response was, "Well you're going to drag me in there anyway—aren't you?"

"Yes." I answered without missing a beat, "We'll just…_drop in, _size you, choose the design, and _then_ we'll head on our little merry way."

I saw his nose twitch, "The hand motions aren't needed." His eyes narrowed a second later as he focused on something past me, "That…wouldn't happen to be it, would it?" He asked, trying hard not to point.

I turned back around and searched—almost _wishing_ he had pointed, but knowing the poor kid was probably embarrassed enough to just _be here_—until my eyes fell on a familiarly decorated store. It wasn't much, really, the outside was just like any other—with glass display windows in the front modeling the hot _sexy_ looks of the season—but the outfits stood out enough to make it one of the many most discreetly visited stores. It was anonymous in its _own_ right. But the kid needed an answer, so I answered, "Ah-ha, yup that's the one! Let's hurry, let's hurry," I had the nerve to reach out and tug his hand, but he immediately jerked it out of my grip—his face looking almost appalled.

"Don't—"

I didn't even let him finish as I grabbed his hand again and began tugging him to the store, "Hurry, hurry, as they say." I knew—and he obviously knew—that I wasn't going to let go this time, and that I wasn't going to give him any _time_ to react. Instead I dragged him the rest of the way down the road, to the front of the store. He stayed silent the entire time, until, of course, we stepped inside.

"Zelos." He hissed out, hiding halfway behind me as a woman—wearing one of the fashionable displays out front—walked up to us, "I don't know…"

"Oh, hush, hush," I waved my free hand at him dismissively, "The faster we get out of here, the better for you, yes?"

"Well—" He started, shifting nervously, but it was obvious, even without words, that he saw the logic in my statement. What a good boy.

"Exactly!" I cut him off anyway, before turning back to the now-amused—I stared at her, or rather, her _outfit_, for a moment before making my decision—_maid_.

I smiled and she easily smiled back, "My, I have to say it's an honor to have _you_ visit our store." She obviously had heard of me, which should have been a bad thing, with my 'disguise', but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. "What may I do for _you_ on this fine day?" she wondered as she peered down at Genis, "Or rather, what can I do for the _both_ of you?" her mouth twitched as Genis fidgeted uncomfortably, "I'm assuming it's his first time in a place as fine as ours."

I laughed and quickly nodded my head, "Why yes, it is in fact! And we're here for a specific reason."

"And that would be?" She questioned, her smile growing slightly more devilish. Oh she knew—she _knew_ all right.

"We need to find a specific something that's in just the right size." I couldn't say I didn't enjoy the sudden flaming blush on the poor boy's cheeks.

"What kind of 'something'?" Oh but she already knew the answer to that too, "Something like this," she twirled around in her outfit, "Or something more…_free_?"

"Yours." I answered, trying hard not to laugh—or point out—or—or—_something_ as the poor brat's color turned about ten degrees darker.

"Ah! Good choice," she clapped her hands together and smiled, "What style? Or would you like to browse some?"

"Unfortunately we're in a bit of a hurry." For the first time I felt Genis try to tug his hand out of my grip, but I only tightened my fingers fractionally, "Why don't you choose…something suiting?" I jerked him forward and he stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance and glaring up at me.

"_Zelos_." He hissed out with even more venom—but much more embarrassment as well.

"Hmm, something to suit this little cutie here?" Genis blushed even further and almost flinched away as she leaned in close, "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing," she commented offhandedly, "But my you _are_ the cutest thing!"

"I-I—" Genis stuttered, obviously not knowing how to respond to that.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I know, isn't he?" I patted him on the shoulder, and he seemed to welcome my touch more than the woman's, "A nice little catch if I do say so myself. Especially for something like this," I waved my hand around the store.

She let out a giggle at that, "Well we always _do_ appreciate new customers." She straightened up and turned away, beckoning a second later with one hand, "This way, this way." She led us through various raunchy—and oh so _provocative_—outfits, along with various other pleasers, before we arrived in the back, near the tall-tale _maid_ section.

"I don't think we have anything that would fit him here," the maid hummed as she pulled out a nearby step-ladder and slid it in front of one of the shelves, "but I'm sure we can get measurements and make it in no time." She thumbed through many of the different designs—some frilly, some lacy, some revealing, and others as conservative as a maid outfit could _get_—before choosing one and holding it out.

It was one of the more conservative ones, or at least it was chest wise. It had a fold down collar with a complimentary ribbon, and the buttons were made of a silver-blue metal I had seen in some jewelry. The skirt itself was on the short side—fanning out gently, with a mess of lacy petticoats underneath. The sleeves fanned out in a similar—though less pronounced—manner, and had clasps in the same silver-blue as the buttons.

"This is my _first_ choice." She said with a smile, handing it down to me, "the color scheme just _matches_." She smiled at Genis, who seemed eager to see what shapes and patterns he could find in the worn carpet. Thankfully the woman was nice enough _not_ to point out his obvious embarrassment and instead stepped off the small ladder and pushed it down a little further, "And I believe there's another one as well." She murmured more to herself than to us as she stepped back up again, and began to thumb through even more of the deliciously taunting outfits.

The poor boy looked like he was about to faint. How cute. _'He must be taking this as some sort of punishment.' _The thought suddenly popped into my mind, _'But oh, no! That's the farthest thing!'_

I shifted the dress to my left hand and reached out, patting Genis on his head. Immediately his eyes snapped up to mine, before they quickly dodged away—face painted a lush shade of pink. I was about to say something when a flash of red and black caught my eye. It was one of the outfits the woman was looking at—as if she was debating whether or not she should pull it out to show us, or not.

"Oh?" She turned to me, "Now that one looks…_interesting_. May I?" She quickly took it off the hanger—a pleased smile on her face—and handed it to me. I took it from her hands quickly and inspected it. Quite honestly—it _had_ to be the most…_well suited_ for the little brat. Not in his color scheme, no—it was in fact, the exact _opposite_—_'Then again, he'll only wear it around me so…'_—I smirked and turned to Genis, holding the outfit up, "What do you say about _this_ one?"

He glanced at it, was tempted to look down, but didn't, "How am I supposed to know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You could at least compliment on the design."

"Again—how am I supposed to _know_?" His blush was a bit deeper, but the shyness and embarrassment that was so rampant on his face never made it through to his voice, "What? You want me to compliment the color scheme?"

"That's a start."

"It's red." He made a slight motion to the short skirt of the outfit—it was actually quite a bit shorter, I realized, in comparison with the one we previously chose—"And black." His eyes traveled to the top of the outfit. Yes the majority of it was black, "Your colors."

"Eh?"

His blush deepened, "I mean—the _red_." He couldn't look at me and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the woman grin—and almost a split second afterwards I could've sworn I saw the brats blush deepen.

That was just _too good_ of an opportunity to pass up, "So red reminds you of me, hmm?" I wondered, inspecting the outfit—with the frilly red skirt, and red accent buttons, with the black overtop, and the small white apron down the front—_'If it reminds him of me, then why shouldn't I get it?'_ the sudden thought popped into my mind and, really, it was _quite_ the interesting little thought. But the kid still hadn't answered me, in fact, it almost seemed like he was trying hard not to _breathe_.

"You'll have to breathe sometime," I pointed out, "I'm going to keep asking you the question until you say something in response."

He swallowed loudly and looked at the ground, "You have red _hair_—I just…that's why." It almost sounded like he was trying to lie, but this was the second time he brought up my hair_, 'Nice to know there's something about me the kid enjoys.' _

Regardless of how awkward the utterance made him, I grinned, "Well then, if it reminds you of me, the all the better right?" I turned to look at the 'maid' again, "I believe we'll be getting this one as well—or at least, the design."

She smiled widely back, "That's perfectly fine! But we still need to get the measurements." She eyed Genis for a moment, "If…we can get them."

The brat had heard this, and had opened his mouth to protest the notion, but thankfully I cut him off before he could so much as say a _word_, "Oh you'll get them." He didn't know what was coming—really he didn't, and I didn't want him to. But I had him in my grasp—my free hand around his wrist in a vice grip I was sure he couldn't break—and I dragged him flush up against me.

"_Zelos_!" Of course, that didn't mean the brat couldn't _struggle_. It wouldn't be as fun that way.

"Oh hush," I maneuvered him so that he was facing forward, and I was pushing against his back, "Now lead the way."

The woman nodded her head curtly before stepping off the ladder and beckoning us to one of the backrooms—with a sign saying 'employees only'. Unlike most 'Employees Only' rooms, however, this one _wasn't_ stacked high with boxes and boxes of crap. It was filled with fabric, the floor was actually carpeted, and there was this strange floral sent in the air that reminded me…

Of the princess?

My nose crinkled at the thought, _'Like hell she'd ever come in here.' _I roughly shoved the thought aside, though, when another woman walked up to us. This one actually had a nametag on, as well as a less…revealing…outfit. Hers was just a nurse outfit, rode up in the front a bit, but was all the way buttoned up.

Her name was…Claudia. Claudia the nurse.

"Claudie!" The maid smiled, "We need some sizes for this cutie here." She motioned to Genis, "Would you mind?"

Claudia—or Claudie—or nurse—shook her head and smiled, "Of course not." She reached into one of the front pockets of her outfits and pulled out a measuring tape, "Okay then, come here."

Like the brat was ready and willing to just walk across the room to her. In fact, the kid practically _hid_ behind me in embarrassment. I had to literally drag him forward and keep him _still _for the woman to actually see him.

"Quite the shy one." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, as she took the remaining steps forward until she was standing right in front of us, "We've had those before." She extended the measuring tape, smiled a sickeningly sweet smile before saying, "first the chest size, then the shoulders, and then," she attempted to wrap the tape around his chest, but Genis jerked back almost immediately.

Her smile, quickly turned to a frown, and I whispered, threateningly, in his ear, "You do know that this will take _twice_ as long—and _he_," he knew who I meant by that, "Will _not_ be happy."

"Your fault we're late." He bit back, glaring up at me. But he had stopped struggling long enough for the nurse to re-wrap the measuring tape around his chest—heck, by the time he even _realized_ she had wrapped it around him, she had already gotten a size, and was fishing around in her other pocket for a notebook to write it down in.

"Okay, next your arms." Genis tried to pull away again, and she scowled, "Arms. Now." It must have been the tone of her voice—it sounded almost like his sister's right after she yelled at him—but it worked well enough. He complied nearly immediately, and, quite honestly, it was quite hilarious.

Or rather it would have been, but I really _hadn't_ been lying. We _were_ going to be ridiculously late—and Yuan _was_ most likely going to be severely upset with me. Not that I'd pass up this opportunity. Oh no. But it was _so damned hard_ now just to _talk_ to the man. Especially now with the extra adage of shadiness—even without the so few guardsmen that he had left.

Renegades no more. But still a busy man. Almost a paradox.

"Next, your overall height—" she started again, but Genis roughly cut her off.

"I'm 5'1, exactly." He was blushing, almost looked _ashamed_ as he said it.

"I figured," the nurse jotted that down as well before closing her notebook, "thankfully the adjustments won't take long with the two outfits you've chosen." The fact that she called them _outfits_ amused me, and made the boy's face burn that much brighter, "but they _will _take a few hours—considering the adjustments being made are, "she glanced down at Genis, "for every _obvious_ reasons—and we want it to look as natural as possible—"

I raised my hand to stop her, "I understand completely! Natural would definitely be best! And you _are_ the specialists! Take as long as you need, since," I glanced down at the brat—his face was steadily cooling off, "We aren't exactly sure when we'll be back. After all, we _are_ quite late for a very important date!"

"As the Rabbit says." Genis muttered under his breath.

I ignored him and continued, "And the certain date—or person, rather—will probably _not_ be very happy if we delay any longer." I placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, watching, half amused, as he tensed—the kid really _wasn't_ used to touch—at the touch.

I hint of knowingness glinted in the Nurse's eyes, "Ah—I understand." She gave a soft smile and a nod of her head, "We will work quickly but diligently to make sure everything is just perfect. Though if you don't mind me saying," she was looking down at Genis again, "You _are_ quite the cutie."

Again his face burned crimson.

Again, I laughed.

"Now, now," I squeezed said boy's shoulder gently, tugging myself down so I could whisper clearly in his ear, "you must get used to such flattering comments! You'll be getting them for a quite a while!"

Again his face burned, "H-How the—how am I supposed to _answer_ that."

"Thank you works just fine, wouldn't you say?" I glanced back at the Nurse, and then over at the Maid, who was setting out the outfits on one of the tables. They both gave quick nods of their heads, "See? Say thank you now!"

"But I'm not—" I shot him a glare and he flinched, pouted, then sighed, "Th-Thank you. I guess."

"Oh come now you can do better than that!" I scolded, "Put more feeling into it! They're helping us out oh so nicely with your wonderful outfits!"

He shot me another glare, which I returned in a stressed smile.

And the maid, for whatever reason, found this funny, "Oh don't worry too much 'bout it!" for the first time I noticed the slight accent in her voice, "you're a boy. Of course you aren't used to it! But I'm sure you'll get there with a bit of practice." Her eyes narrowed for a split second before she winked casually and turned back to the table, calling over her shoulder, "Though that is depending on what these outfits are _fooor_."

The blush was back in full force.

Along with it came my surprising laughter. I didn't think this would be so—so—not so much as _funny_, but as—_amusing_ and _entertaining_ and—

Seeing the kid out of his comfort zone, not with Lloyd, or Colette, or his sister—exposed, in a way—was almost a relief.

"C-can we _please _go?" Genis tried desperately to jerk his shoulder from my grip as the nurse joined in a soft laughter as she gathered a large basket filled with threads and brought it over to the table, "L-Like you said _he'll_ be mad at you for being late. He might not even _be_ wherever the heck he's supposed to be."

"Oh he'd better." He seemed shocked by the sudden seriousness of my voice, "It's dammit _hard_ to catch that guy—even harder than it was when he was—" I quickly caught myself, and instead made an ambiguous hand motion, "—so he had _better_ see me. It _is_ quite important after all."

"And you're dragging me along." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh no, that's your own fault." I reminded him.

"Yeah but now I'm wishing I didn't come."

"Yes but then," I cocked my head to the side, "There would be a bit of a problem."

"With wha—" this time he cut himself off, lowering his voice enough in realization, "Oh."

"Yes 'oh'." I smiled mockingly down at him as I escorted him through the 'Employee's Only' section—giving the maid and nurse a careless wave –into the main shop, "and I fully plan to go through with it, so you had better go through with it as well."

"But you're gaining something and I'm _not_." He protested violently, averting his gaze as we walked past an entire wrack of nothing but sexily cut lingerie.

"Really now." I stopped and jerked him back for a moment, before we could entirely leave the embarrassing isle, "Tell me—who's gaining more? Me—because I'm doing this to prove you _are_ the little hypocrite, and it's so damn amusing—or _you_, you and your hiding away from your dear older sister."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second—pulling up from the floor to gaze at my own before falling back down, "I didn't ask for your help."

"Well you're receiving it." I finally let go of his shoulder, leaving him, dumbfounded, at the start of the isle, "and I can take it back anytime I want."

He blinked up at me, not even realizing my grip had ceased—that now of all times he _could_ probably run away—being the ungrateful prat that he was—and just…stared. Stared for a while before speaking, "and how would you know where Raine is? She travels so much lately."

"Mizuho is second to none in information dealing." I spoke the true statement the dear Demonic Banshee had spoken not only a year or so before, "That is. It _is_ second to one—though that one, can't exactly be called a network but," I smiled wistfully, "it gets the work done."

"Y-You mean…_you_?" He didn't sound like he believed me. Good that he caught on though.

I shrugged and turned around, "Eh, if you choose to believe me then believe me."

"But you aren't—" he cut himself off, his voice hesitant and soft.

I really wished I hadn't heard him, "No I'm _not_ the Chosen anymore." I agreed with his half-spoken statement, "Doesn't mean I usurped all my power—_or_ that the dear King _wants_ me to."

I stepped out of the entrance and into the balmy air of the outdoors; I could hear the boy quickly shuffling to keep up with me. Finally, he came to a near stop behind me, "So you still have your rank—I expected _that_ much, but how can your rank be high enough to surpass _Mizuho_?" As far as the kid knew, basically all from Sheena, the very notion, I knew, would seem impossible.

I laughed, "Oh, you'd be surprised. But here and now isn't the time to explain the How's and Why's—understand?" For the first time since we walked out of the measuring room, I think he realized that, for all his hating the store, he didn't seem to think that anyone would eavesdrop on us. That, again, made me laugh, or at least chuckle, this time, "Dear boy—this is the _Red District_, of course there're eavesdroppers."

Again. Surprise.

I took another few steps, "What I do with my time is just _oh so_ _very _important to every person on this planet—why _wouldn't_ they want to? But come now," I motioned him further along so that he wasn't standing, dumbly, in the doorway of the store he never wanted to go in before. "I very much do _not_ want to be subjected to another one of _that man's_ hissy fits."

"H-Hissy fits?" He didn't know what to make of that.

"Yup, hissy-fits." I reaffirmed, "Every big-bad leader has them." For some reason or other I was reminded of _that man_—that girly, _girly_—"If I leave you alone with some little boy you'd probably rape them"—man. The man I didn't even like to voice a name to.

Him and his hissy-fit over his _sister_.

I looked back at Genis for a moment—_'How the hell could this kid be _friends_ with a guy like that?_, though I knew his younger self had at least some sort of redemption in that area—and, oddly, his lips were twitching, like he wasn't sure if he should smile or frown. Like had half-way guessed what I was thinking.

But then. To him. It was obvious.

'_Does he consider that guy a friend still, though?' _Considering—

Laughter.

I blinked, now it was _my _turn to be surprised.

He was laughing. The kid was laughing. In the _Red District_, where one was supposed to be _sneaky_ and _inconspicuous. _

Not loud. Never loud.

But the kid was laughing.

Never innocent either, anyway.

And that was just what his laugh was. Or at least. It _sounded_ like it.

He was only a kid. A _brat_—but still a kid—a _half-elf_ but still a—

'_I'm thinking to hard.' _I roughly shook my head and asked, "What's so funny?"

"That—that—" his laughter died down some, but his lips still twitched, "I'm not sure but—but—it reminded me of…of…" his lips twitched more—a chuckle escaped—but he tried to hold it in again, "just…it was funny." Was all he could seem to manage—then he laughed.

Giggled.

I felt a different kind of smile—more like a smirk if you want to be specific—ease over my lips, "Really?"

He nodded his head, trying to cover his mouth with one hand, "Yeah. Really." Talking seemed to make his laughter even _worse_, and he had to practically clamp his hand over his mouth just to ease it a little bit.

"I'd wonder why," I, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all, "suppose you could _tell me_?" I bent down a little, "Considering I have no idea _why _someone throwing a hissy-fit could _ever_ be funny."

He gave me a frazzled look, still chuckling, before attempting, "I don't know." Laughter, a little shakier, "I have no idea—" it almost sounded like he wanted to apologize through his laughter. But he was laughing. And it obviously didn't work.

"Really." I hummed, leaning down closer, before tapping him hard on the forehead, "Don't get it. But whatever floats your boat."

He blinked, his laughter finally dying down enough, "That hurt." He rubbed his forehead. Then. A little slower, "_Why_?"

Didn't exactly know what he was asking _why_ to, but I answered in the best way I could, "I dunno, _why_?"

"You just repeated me." His chuckling was back, in his voice.

"Oh, did I?" I faked a look of shock, "Well then—I don't rightfully _know_ why. Is that a little better?"

He gave me an odd look, "But I asked _you_ why first!"

"Do you need a why?" I wondered, turning away and beginning to walk again.

"I don't get where this conversation is going." Again, I heard laughter in his voice.

"And it's making you laugh."

"No it—"

"And you don't know why." I cut him off.

He blinked, confused, "What?"

I smiled at him over my shoulder, "That's a reason, isn't it?"

"But—wait." I was confusing him. He was confusing himself. "I don't…get it."

"You're laughing and I don't see what's so funny. And you're laughing _here_ of all places," I made a hand motion to our surroundings, "I don't get that." I told him, slowing down some so that he could walk next to me.

A lengthy pause stretched between us, as we walked down the road to our—or _my_, really—destination.

Then, hesitantly, he spoke again, "Still don't get it."

All I could do was shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------

The whole 'hissy-fit' thing came to mind because of a joke in my AP-English class. Involving a friend of mine, reading a poem about woodchucks, and God throwing a 'hissy-fit', and always missing his intended target. Don't worry. I was absent on that day, so I don't really get it either. But it's really funny XD

Also, thanks so much to those who reviewed for the last chapter! Please keep reviewing, because, in a nutshell, reviews are this fanfics life force! If no one reviews then there will be no more updates! –gasps-

-avec amour


End file.
